The U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,665 has a structure wherein the distance of the faceplate and the rotating shell can be changed by the pin 742 of the linking plate 64 selectably hooking in one of the two notches 211 or 212 in the arm 21. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,433 has a structure, wherein the length of the latch is changed by the bolt guide pin 100 protruding and turning in the flat end portions 128 set in the bolt assembly 36. And the U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,090 has a structure, wherein the length of the lock is changed by the pin assembly on the dead bolt engaging the helical track formed on the post.